


Street Fights and Piggyback Rides

by charlidoodle



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlidoodle/pseuds/charlidoodle
Summary: Jack gets a little riled up after a couple glasses of wine. It’s not that she needs to fight off a stranger, but it won’t stop her from trying after being threatened by one...
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	Street Fights and Piggyback Rides

He chose an Italian restaurant because it was her favourite and, by association, his favourite too. Three healthy glasses of wine and two unhealthy baskets of breadsticks later and she was more giddy than he thought was humanly possible. Her hand was moulded tightly in his and his thumb reassuringly rubbed the back of it at a rhythm she found funny. Jack found almost everything funny when she was tipsy though, which is in part why Gibbs kept refilling her glass as she shovelled mouthfuls of lasagna into her mouth. Outside, the cool air tickled her nose and encouraged his cheeks to cool down from the evening. She tucked her head into his chest as she laughed and it was as if she was trying to tell him that that laugh was just for him. On the contrary, he was convinced she hid because she could stop traffic with that smile, but of course he would never tell her that. 

The dress she was wearing had his attention for most of the night. It was made of an olive green, velvet material and it made his fingers ache. The straps were illegally skinny and the neckline dipped to the bottom of her sternum, right around the spot where his heart typically stopped beating. The dress itself it was quite simple, resting just below her knees and hanging relatively loose on her figure, but the low back was what really sold it for him. Her scars were almost entirely exposed below her blonde locks and if she hadn’t been so insistent on suffocating his hand, he would have spread his fingers across them. He thought it was undeniably beautiful the way she had shown up at his house hours earlier with a daring smile and a small 360 twirl on his porch. She had clearly been proud of herself and that made him indescribably happy. 

He gave her hand a small squeeze as he recalled the moment and then used the pressure to guide her around the corner of the restaurant. In search of his truck, and still very much in a daze from dinner, he was caught off guard when a man stepped out of the shadows of a store front and effectively blocked their path on the sidewalk. 

“Got any money, miss?” the man muttered. He was sporting a grey, knit beanie that contained most of his straggly brown curls. His eyes peaked out from underneath it and their sharpness reminded her of a certain marine, however they were absent of the softness she could so easily pull out of his. 

“No, sorry sir,” Jack replied softly, flashing an even softer smile. 

“Wasn’t asking,” he snarled back, lunging his fingers forward to grasp her wrist. 

Gibbs stepped forward, but not before Sloane twisted her wrist, ripped it from his grip, and then backhandedly caught his arm with hers. 

With a completely straight face she countered, “We gonna have a problem?” 

The man’s expression fell flat, almost child-like, as she increased pressure on the hold. Slowly, she released her grip due to his lack of response and Gibbs moved so he was fully in between the two of them. She couldn’t see his glare, but the heat of it coloured her cheeks nevertheless. 

“You heard the woman,” Gibbs challenged. “We gonna have a problem?” 

His hand slipped out of hers so he could conveniently bring both out in front of his chest. He didn’t clench them or anything, but he may as well have...

“I can take him Gibbs,” Jack called out from behind, the majority of her voice getting swallowed by the suit jacket he was wearing. She impatiently shifted her weight from one high heel to the next and he could feel her chest pressed firmly up against his back as she attempted to see over his shoulder. 

“Forget it,” the man mumbled as he reached to shift his beanie lower on his forehead. He took a step back into the darkness and his shoulders folded back into themselves. 

Gibbs reached behind his back in search of Jack’s hand. She swatted at it and instead placed her hand on his shoulder for leverage. 

“We can go buddy! Grab my arm again!” She tried her best to push past Gibbs’ broad stature but the alcohol was clearly not on her side. 

“Jack, it’s done,” he said as he extended his arm further back, wrapping his fingers around the side of her waist in an attempt to stable her. 

She shot her other arm up and around him in retaliation and it resulted in both of her arms being tightly enclosed around his upper body. Her whole body stretched to scale him. 

“It’s done,” he repeated, shifting both of his hands behind him so he could grab her thighs before she tried to fling herself forward again. Her arms squeezed his shoulders as he hoisted her legs up and around his waist. 

As Gibbs began to move down the road again, Jack secured on his back, she called out over her shoulder, “I could have taken you!” 

He chuckled as he gave her a slight boost and an “easy hun” jostle all in one. His knees were not happy about the movement but the full body laugh she let out in response entirely made up for it. Her lips acquainted themselves with his right ear as she settled into the newfound position and her tongue lined the inner rim of it with a single swipe. 

“Jesus, Sloane,” he groaned as his balance faltered with the warmth that immediately spread throughout his body. 

“I could have taken him,” she whispered as she pressed a cocky smile into the side of his neck. 

“I have no doubt,” he replied, giving both of her legs a reassuring squeeze. She nestled her head into the crook between his jawline and his shoulder before letting out another loud laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
